Based on the touch control principles, capacitive touch screens can be classified into self-capacitive touch display screens and mutual-capacitive touch display screens. In the mutual-capacitive touch display screen, touch control emitting electrodes and touch sensing electrodes on a display panel intersect in the display region, and a mutual capacitor is formed at the intersections. If a signal is provided to the touch control emitting electrode, the signal can be sensed, upon which the charges generated from sensing can be stored by the mutual capacitor. The number of charges stored in the mutual capacitor changes during a touch control process, such that the signal strength sensed by the touch control sensing electrode varies. As such, whether touch control occurs can be determined by detecting the signal strength sensed by the touch control sensing electrode. Further, the touch control position can be determined based on the intersection sensed by the mutual capacitor where the variation in signal strength takes place, thereby achieving the touch control function.
Some existing touch control sensing electrodes are formed with metal wires that parallel or intersect with each other. The direction of the wiring is inconsistent with the disposition direction of the black matrix. Generally, the metal wiring runs through an opening region in the display panel where pixel electrodes reside, and the metal wire has a large line width that is generally greater than 3 μm. The metal wire has a blocking effect on the light in the region where the metal wire runs through during display, such that the light transmittance is reduced, and causing an impact on the display effect.